


A New Side (Virgil Sanders x Male SideReader)

by Gill201



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gill201/pseuds/Gill201
Summary: A new side of Thomas Sanders have arrived, but is he good or bad. Will the others give him a chance, despite him being a side of darker tendency, or will they shun him and force him to turn to the Dark Sides? Read and find out.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Your Information

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  Thomas, Patton, Roman, Virgil, and the Dark Sides all belong to Thomas Sanders.  
>  The reader belongs to you.

You came to be after Thomas lost his boyfriend. How you appear is similar to Virgil, but you walk out of the smoke.

Your name will be Daaron Sanders and you will be representing depression.

If you what to know anything else about you check this story out on Wattpad at Gillz1996.


	2. New Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just got done with a meeting when Virgil noticed a new door. Who will they meet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Thomas, Patton, Roman, Virgil, and the Dark Sides all belong to Thomas Sanders.  
> The reader belongs to you.

Virgil's POV

Well, we dodge a bullet on this mess. Oh, Thomas you have given me more things to make you anxious about. Though I might let it slide since he is already having a bad week, maybe even a bad month, who knows. Well the others and I are back in the mindscape, and I'm walking back to my room. I was almost there when I noticed a new and dark door. I walked up to it and noticed a name that sent shivers up and down my spine. Oh boy, well this is not going to be good with this new side. The name is Depression. I better call the others.

"Hey guys come here, we have a new side," I called to the others.

"REALLY!" Screamed Patton, or Morality.

"Yep, though this side might be darker than the other dark sides," I explained.

"Why say that Virgil," questioned Logan, or Logic.

"Yeah, Mr. Negative Nancy," sassed Roman, or Creativity.

"Well Sir Sing-a-lot, if you notice on the door, it clearly says Depression, meaning that Thomas is suffering from depression, so yeah that is why I say that," I explained, annoyed with Roman.

"I see, I guess we'll just have to proceed with caution, and let us greet this new side," Logan replied.

We all walked to the door, and then we stopped and looked at each other to see who is brave enough to go and knock on the door. Well seeing as I am literally the embodiment of anxiety, I am defiantly not doing it.

"Roman go knock on it," I said to him. Then he looked at me like I just kicked his puppy.

"No, you go do it," he replied, turning around and crossing his arm.

"Uh, no thank you," I quickly replied back.

Before we continued this petty argument the door opened just a little bit, enough for a head to peak out. Then a head did peak out, and then they he was, the most handsome.....I mean they he was, the new side. He looked timid, which makes me wonder, is that normal for depressed people?

"H-h-hello," he asked shyly. He looked at all of us, shaking like we are going to hurt him.

"Hi, there kiddo, I'm Morality, or you can call me Patton, this here is Logic, Creativity, and Anxiety, or you can call them Logan, Roman, and Virgil," Patton said to the new side, while walking up to him with a big smile. The guy smiled timidly back. He decided to come fully out of his room. He walked up to us, still shaking, and shyly shook each of our hands.

"H-h-hi I'm Depression, but you can call me Daaron," he told us. Daaron, what a nice name.

Daaron's POV

These sides that I just met, they seem nice, though this Roman guy keeps glaring at me. And Virgil, he's just like me, dark. He is also so very handsome and I just can't stop looking at him, though I did not wanting to make him uncomfortable. Roman is still glaring at me, which is causing me to shake.

"I-i-is there s-s-something the m-m-matter," I whimpered, still shaking from the intensity of his glare. The others are now looking at him with a look that say "hey cool it will you" and he seems to get the point and stops looking at me.

"Sorry about him, kiddo, he is just cautious of you, because of what you represent. Heck, he still have problems with Virgil," Patton came in and tried to comfort me. I sent him a grateful smile and nodded.

"I-i-it's okay," I replied.

"No, it's not, you shouldn't be treated like this until proven guilty," Patton said with a pout.

"W-w-well, okay." I replied. We then went to the common's area, and sat down to tell each other about ourselves.


	3. Getting to Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get to know the new side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
>  Thomas, Patton, Roman, Virgil, and the Dark Sides all belong to Thomas Sanders.  
>  The reader belongs to you.

Daaron's POV

"S-s-so what do you w-w-want to know about me," I asked.

"Well, let's start from the beginning shall we," Logan responded.

"W-w-well he was born w-w-with all of us, its just we c-c-couldn't do anything for he didn't n-n-need us at the time. Like we only show up when Thomas started to need us there, for example, when his parents started teaching him rights from wrongs, and Thomas wanted to be friendly, that is when Patton showed up or started to be active." I began explaining loosing my stutter as I went. "This also makes Patton the oldest, but also puts Logan the second oldest, because Thomas got to have logic to conduct deep thinking on when things are the right or wrong to do, amongst other things that require logic." I continued. "Roman is the third oldest when Thomas started to watch cartoons, and as he grew up, it basically let Roman be stronger in a sense, that is why Thomas likes acting so much, because of Roman. I'll have to say that Virgil became active around high school?" I asked, and when they nodded I began explaining again, "That is probably when Thomas was figuring out who he is. Now this brings to now and why I became active. Like I said he was born with all of us, we just need an experience or something to bring us to become active. With me it was loosing his boyfriend and loosing the callback." I finished, looking around at them. Patton was looking at me with a...a... weird look, that felt fatherly. Logan began nodding, probably agreeing with me. Roman was just staring off into space. Virgil is looking at me very weirdly, and I can't explain the look on his face.

"That makes sense," Logan replied.

"I'm just excited for another dark strange son," Patton said enthusiastically. I looked at the others confused.

"Patton tends to treat others as his sons," Logan supplied for me.

"O-o-oh, o-o-okay," I said with a timid smile towards Patton and nodded accepting my position. He squealed, and rushing towards me. I flinched when he tackled hug me.

"Yeah, he accepts," he screamed in my ear. Then he stops screaming and hugging me, and turns around on the others," why haven't you guys accepted," he asked the others.

"We do," they yelled. I smirked at that.

"Well thank you for giving us a reason why you're here," Logan said fixing his glasses. He stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"WAIT A MINUTE, ARE WE REALLY GOING TO ACCEPT HIM HERE?!" Roman asked screaming pointing at me while glaring. Everyone turned and looked at him with shocked faces.

Virgil's POV

I stared at Roman with shocked, because it looks like he might not let Daaron the chance to prove that he isn't a Dark Side. I mean it took him awhile for him to give me a chance, but I proved to him that I changed.

"Roman, we are going to give him a chance, just because he is a darker side than the rest of us, except for Virgil, but he deserves a chance," Patton scolded Roman.

"B-b-but, he, I, urgh," he groaned, then glared at Daaron, while he walked away towards his room.

"Sorry about him, he just wary around darker personas," I explained to Daaron. He nodded and went to his room. After he left, Patton and I went to Thomas to tell him about the new side. He nodded and said that we will do a video to introduce him to the audience.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy so far and have a good day.


End file.
